Un dia con los FREAK
by Mary Neko-chan
Summary: AH! no, porfavor! Porque subi esto.... TT, como llego esta basura aqui? bueno en fin.. es una idiotez.. lo que es tener nada que hacer... miau... A quien le interesa mi vida en esa Mansion?


Titulo

Un día con los FREAK

Personajes

Mama Eva, Abuelita Omasu, Abuelito Kuro, Tía Kamy, Tía Cerdiwen, Makki, Yukio, Akkito, Enkidu (El Lechero), Larry, Los hermanos Neko (Mary Neko, Ryo Neko y Shado Neko)

Ese día había que despertarse temprano, como 5 veces a la semana lo suelen hacer, aun no comprenden para que si el Cabaret de la Abuelita Omasu ya debe estar quebrado, nadie quiere ir a ver el Chan-Chan pero creo que ella aun no se a dado cuenta. En la habitación estaban los hermanos dormidos, al menos Shado Neko y Mary Neko, porque Ryo Neko daba saltos sin para en la cama emocionado

Mary Neko: Ryo, déjanos dormir, nosotros no tenemos que ir a bailar Chan-Chan

Shado Neko: ...

Mary y Shado Neko se intentaron recostar de nuevo pero Ryo Neko no dejaba de saltar

Ryo Neko: Es que hoy es un día muy especial, es la reunión anual del Abuelito Kuro

Shado Neko: Querrás decir su cumpleaños

Ryo Neko: ¡SIIIII!

Como Ryo Neko no los dejo dormir, terminaron levantándose por completo cuando Mama Eva abrió la puerta

Mama Eva: Bajen o el Lechero los dejara, ya se le hizo tarde para su examen de matemáticas

Bajaron los 4 juntos, en la mesa del comedor estaban ya sentados Akkito el Padre de Ryo Neko, Tía Kamy, Tía Cerdiwen, Makki y Yukio, mientras que Enkidu, el Lechero, se ponía la mochila frenéticamente

Enkidu: Vengan rápido o ya no les tocara desayuno

Enkidu era el encargado de alimentar a los hermanos Neko, y después de un vaso de leche un plato de Gallina Pinta que hace Mama Eva, es el mejor. Akkito tenia una de sus frecuentes hemorragias nasales

Ryo Neko: ¿Otra vez padre?

Akkito: Si Ryo, sabes que no lo puedo controlar

Tía Kamy: Vamos niñas, apúrense que dentro de poco Abuelita Omasu abrirá el Cabaret

Makki: No veo la necesidad ¡Nadie va a vernos bailar!

Mama Eva: Makki, no digas eso, se supone que ella no lo sabe

Yukio: Yo no quiero ir, no iré, ¡no me obligaran!

Tía Cerridwen: Sabes que es la única forma de conseguirte un ingreso semanal Yukio

Los hermanos Neko tomaban la leche sin decir nada, probablemente planeando lo que harían en el día. Ryo estaba en un coma fantasioso cuando de golpe Makki lo alzo del piso sacándole el aire

Makki: Ryo, gatito

Yukio: Oye, no seas tan brusca con el, lo vas a desarmar

Makki: ¡No me digas lo que puedo o no hacer! Es mi gato

Yukio: ¿¡Tuyo?

Shado Neko y Mary Neko solo miraban con terror como agitaban a su hermano y este entraba en un estado de Shock.

Tía Kamy: Niñas, niñas, Ryo Neko no es un juguete, vengan ya es hora de irnos

Makki y Yukio: Bah, esta bien

Makki aventó a Ryo Neko que se fue a estampar contra el piso, Mary Neko y Ryo Neko se acercaron para levantarlo

Shado Neko: ¿Estas bien?

Mary Neko: Ay, pobrecito

Mary Neko le lame la mejilla donde se golpeo, Ryo le esboza una sonrisa, de repente los tres sienten un viento frió y se paralizan cuando ven que Makki y Yukio los miraban, los tres se quedaron como cubitos de hielo arricondados hasta que Tía Kamy, Tía Cerridwen, y las temibles Makki y Yukio se habían ido.

Hermanos Neko: Que miedo dan

Akkito que ya no podía controlar su hemorragia se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño, Mama Eva se puso en el que hacer, los hermanos Neko salieron al jardín, discutiendo lo que harían ese día.

Shado Neko: ¿Estas bien?

Ryo Neko: Si, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me golpeen

Los tres vieron un par de cerezas volando por el jardín, después se tumbaron en el suelo

Mary Neko: Abuelito Kuro no llega si no hasta la noche

Shado Neko: Pero traerá a Kuro-Neko, ¿verdad?

Ryo Neko: Si...

Los tres pusieron expresión de resignación, no era nada divertido cuidad a ese gato, en especial cuando podía volar por toda la casa.

Shado Neko comenzó a intentar atrapar las cerezas que volaban por el cielo, probablemente alguien las estuviera aventando al jardín y debido a la influencia mágica de Ryoko estas pudieran volar...

Mary Neko: Solo intenta no comértelas o comenzaras a viajarte

Shado Neko: Eso es lo que deseo hermanita

Ryo Neko: Oigan, ahora que me acuerdo, ¡no le hemos comprado regalo a Abuelito Kuro!

Mary Neko: ¿Qué? ¡Se supone que les deje el dinero y la nota para que fueran a comprarlo mientras yo tenia que ir a trabajar la semana pasada a la oficina!

Ryo Neko: Es que...

Shado Neko se estampo contra el suelo intentado atrapar una cereza que había quedado entre sus patitas, al final se la metió a la boca

Mary Neko: ¿¿¿Utilizaste el dinero que ahorramos en una semana para comprar chocolate?

Ryo Neko se comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras la pobre de Mary Neko felpaba en el suelo y Shado Neko comenzaba a bailar a causa del efecto de la cereza...

Shado Neko: Lo que yo creo es que debemos de ir a buscar un nuevo regaloooooo...

Ryo Neko: Pero no tenemos dinero y menos de 7 horas antes de que llegue abuelito Kuro.

Mary Neko: Seguro que si bajamos al mundo Normal encontraremos algo.

Shado Neko: Y podemos usar nuestras formas humanas

Los dos hermanos vieron a Shado Neko resignados, ya estaba viajado por el efecto de la cereza

Ryo Neko: Pero utilizar nuestras formas humanas es peligroso, además no quiero que Ryoko me reconozca

Mary Neko: Solo tenemos que pensar

Los dos gatos voltearon y se horrorizaron al ver a Shado Neko en su forma humana, completamente fuera de control

Mary y Ryo: ¿¡QUE TE PASA; ALGUIEN PODRIA VERTE?

Shadomaru: ¡VAMOS!

Shadomaru (la forma humana de Shado Neko) agarro a sus dos hermanos y emprendió el vuelo

Mary Neko: ¡Por favor, pueden vernos, los normales no están acostumbrados a ver a sus semejantes volar!

Ryo Neko: ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Que divertido! Es buena idea

Mary Neko tuvo que resignarse insegura a compartir la idea de sus hermanos mayores, Shadomaru aterrizo infantilmente sobre un campo cercano al mundo Normal, Ryo Neko y Mary Neko también adoptaron su forma humana y los tres se tomaron de la mano para no separarse

Mary Lain: No creo que aun así sea muy común para los normales, Shadomaru por favor contrólate, si los FREAK saben que nos escapamos nos van a hacer alfombra

Ryo Wildfire: No contamos con dinero ni tiempo, tendremos que encontrarle algo para sus colmillos o repuestos para la Cassul o la Jackal.

Shadomaru: Entonces tendremos que...

Mary Lain: No vamos a robar ¿verdad?

Ryo Wildfire: No, solo lo tomaremos prestado, es algo que aprendí de Kraven

Ryo jala a sus dos hermanos internándose al mundo normal, no muy convencidos, tenían que utilizar todo su instinto gatuno para que no los atraparan, además, pensándolo bien era una buena aventura y un juego para ese día, habían hecho cosas mas peligrosas ya, como volar en dragones, huir de dinosaurios, jugar en la oficina, duelos mágicos, y todo lo que se les ocurriera para no aburrirse, y en la noche, estar de regreso a tiempo para la cena.

Mary Lain: Yo creo que lo que le hace falta es algo para la memoria, tuvimos que avisarle de su cumpleaños un mes antes, una semana antes, un día antes y le avisaremos una hora antes para que no se le olvide.

Ryo Wildfire: Yo creo que repuestos para su Cassul 454 Modificada o la Jackal de balas explosivas estaría bien, pero tendríamos que ir hasta Inglaterra, solo la organización Hellsing las tiene

Shadomaru: Yo creo que algo para sus colmillos que ya no funcionan seria mejor

Los tres: ¡Tres regalos en menos de 7 horas y llegar a tiempo a la cena!

Así los hermanos emprendieron el viaje, lo mas sencillo, la agenda electrónica de altavoz y programador de fechas. Los tres retomaron su forma felina y se escudriñaron en una de las cajas que estaban detrás de una tienda de electrónica, así, con poco cuidado los normales ingenuos metieron las cajas al almacén

Mary Neko: Miauuuuu... felpo aquí adentro

Shado Neko: Quien quiera que tenga la pata sobre mi cola ¡quítela!

Ryo Neko: Jijijijiji lo siento

Mary Neko: Solo tenemos que esperar a que los normales se vayan y... uff.. aug...miau... me aplastan...

Shado y Ryo Neko: Lo sentimos

Los tres: Todo por el abuelito Kuro

Pasaron los tres en la caja esperando una hora, hasta que la bodega había quedado vacía

Shado Neko: Creo que ya podemos salir... ¿eh?

Mary Neko y Ryo Neko estaban dormidos ya, con una venita en la sien Shado Neko les dio un POKE para despertarlos, dieron tal salto que tiraron la caja y salieron rodando

Ryo Neko: Kuso, la próxima podrías haber intentado hablarnos

Shado Neko: Vamos, no tenemos tiempo, aun tenemos que conseguir lo demás

Los tres gatos comenzaron a caminar, buscando entre las cajas, no encontraban nada por mas que buscaban, al fin Mary Neko vio en el aparador de la tienda la agenda

Mary Neko: Miren, ahí esta...

Los tres observaron detrás de una caja, de alguna forma tenían que distraer al vendedor para poder tomar la agenda.

Ryo Neko: Pensemos...

De pronto Ryo Neko y Shado Neko se quedaron viendo a Mary Neko, esta sin comprender por que la veían de pronto cayo en cuenta de lo que querían hacer

Mary Neko: ¿Acaso quieren que y o lo distraiga?

Shado Neko: No podemos usar nuestros poderes en los normales esta prohibido y lo sabes, los d e la oficina nos descubrirían y nos echarían.

Shado Neko y Ryo Neko adoptaron su forma humana, tomaron a Mary Neko

Ambos: Ahora, ve

Y la echaron a la puerta trasera para que pudiera ir a la entrada de la tienda. Con ojos de espiral, Mary Neko tomo su forma humana y con cuidado se acerco a la tienda

Mary Lain: Disculpe, podría decirme cuanto cuestan estas cositas de aquí, dijo señalando un lugar lejos del aparador, el encargado fue junto a la chica para ver cuales eran, mientras tanto Shadomaru y Ryo Wildfire se acercaban por atrás al aparador

Shadomaru: No podemos romperlo ni abrirlo ¿Qué haremos?

Ryo Wildfire: Déjamelos a mi, los años que he conocido a Kraven deben servirme para algo ahora

Ryo tomo otro de sus aspectos, Neko Ryo, y con una de sus garras corto el cristal y saco la agenda, mientras Mary Lain se esforzaba por preguntar incluso si ya le hubieran dicho el precio 7 veces

Ryo y Shadomaru se volvieron a esconder en la bodega, Mary Lain se dio cuenta justo cuando había acabado con la paciencia del vendedor

May Lain: ¡Ah claro! Bueno se lo agradezco pero solo era curiosidad- dijo huyendo por la puerta rápidamente

Mary Lain salió corriendo y se encontró con sus hermanos que guardaban la agenda en una bolsa.

Shadomaru: Bien ahora solo faltan dos regalos mas...

Ryo Wildfire: Pues démonos prisa, necesitamos algo para sus colmillos, ¿dónde podremos conseguirlo?

Mary se quedo pensando unos momentos

Mary Lain: Ya se, podemos conseguir algo en una tienda de cristalería, tienen unas cosas con las que pulen el cristal, seguro le sirve

Ryo Wildfire: Bien como el Cristal es la especialidad de Shadomaru dejaremos que el se encargue esta vez

Shadomaru: Abusas Ryo

Ryo y Mary lo miraron con una sonrisa gatuna, por suerte encontraron rápido la cristalería y Shadomaru entro

Shadomaru: Disculpe pero me preguntaba ¿pueden hacer cualquier figura en cristal?

Mary y Ryo Neko entraron furtivamente hasta el taller.

Mary Neko: Bien hermanito, ¡vas!

Mary Neko empujo a Ryo Neko, y este salió dando tropezones por el taller, actuando rápido empezó a correr por todos lados tirandolo todo, hasta encontrar la cosa con la que pulían el cristal, afuera se escuchaba un alboroto, Mary Neko estaba aterrada por todo el tumulto, tomando su forma humana los dos se asomaron a la puerta, Shadomaru había golpeado al vendedor y estaba inconsciente en el suelo con tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

Shadomaru: Listo, vamonos

Ryo y Mary lo miraban con una gotita, Ryo le dio aquel aparato a Shadomaru para que lo guardara, los tres salieron evitando que los vieran, y empezaron a caminar por la calle.

Mary Lain: Ahora solo nos falta el regalo mas difícil...

Ryo Wildfire: Los repuestos...

Shadomaru: Va a ser un largo viaje, será mejor que me prepare

Diciendo esto saco un dulce de cereza y se lo metió a la boca, inmediatamente el efecto se hizo presente dejando claro que Shadomaru estaba en un completo estado de viaje, tomado a sus dos hermanos por las manos que del susto se convirtieron en gato, Shadomaru emprendió el vuelo a lo alto directo hasta Inglaterra.

Mary Neko: Miauuuuu

Ryo Neko: Lo disfrutaría mas si no me estuvieras agarrando por la cola...

Shadomaru: Jijijijijijiji

Después de unas horas de peligroso e inestable viaje lograron llegar a Inglaterra, principalmente porque Shadomaru estaba tan viajado que iba a una velocidad excesiva, pero antes de aterrizar, algo comenzó a fallar, el efecto se acababa y Shadomaru de repente perdió la fuerza y cayeron en picada.

Los tres: ¡Nooooooooooooo!

Shadomaru abrazo a sus hermanos en la caída, se estrellaron contra el suelo estrepitosamente, por suerte no había sido demasiado alto

Mary y Ryo: ¡Shadomaru! ¿Estas bien?- preguntaron preocupados

Shadomaru yacía dormido en el suelo sin señales de alguna herida

Mary Neko: Se ha quedado dormido

Mary y Ryo Neko se quedaron sentados esperando a que su hermano saliera de su letargo, viendo el cielo que comenzaba a mostrar señas de oscurecerse...

Mary Neko miraba fijamente el cielo, tranquila con una sonrisa, Ryo Neko se acerco y se recargo suavemente en ella, Mary Neko se sonrojo un poco

Ryo Neko: ¿Sabes? Tengo planes para cuando regresemos a la Mansión

Mary Neko: ¿Cómo cuales?

Ryo Neko: Cuando lleguemos lo sabrán

Un bostezo les hizo saber que su hermano se había despertado, tallándose los ojos, Shadomaru se estiro.

Shadomaru: ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

Ryo Neko: En unas tres horas, debemos apúranos a regresar

Los tres se detuvieron frente a un gran castillo, no tenían idea de cómo entrar, observaron con cuidado

Ryo Neko: Miren, ahí hay una cerca, podemos pasar por las rejas, son amplias

Mary Neko: ¿Pero como distraemos a los guardias?

Shado Neko: Pues que de eso se encargue Ryo, además como ya eres mayor no te llamaran la atención en la Oficina

Ryo Neko: Abusan...

Ryo Neko volvió a tomar su forma humana y saco que su cinturón una carta, esta la arrojo cerca de los guardias y se hizo una especie de nube negra que les impedía ver, en la confusión los tres gatos entraron corriendo al castillo, así lentamente y con cuidado por los pasillos fueron recorriéndolo.

Shado Neko: ¿Abuelito Kuro solía vivir aquí?

Ryo Neko: Si, antes de que ya no tuviera ningún trabajo, lo realizo demasiado bien

Los Nekos fueron a toparse contra las puertas del sótano, donde quedaban todas las armas y municiones ya no utilizadas, todo estaba bajo seguridad

Mary Neko: Podemos entrar por los ductos de ventilación, así podremos entrar y bajas hasta las municiones

Ryo y Shado Neko: De acuerdo

Los tres se metieron a los ductos, como gato era mas fácil, así se fueron arrastrando con algunos problemas

Shado Neko: ¡Ow! Cuidado con la cola

Mary Neko: Eeeeeek, Ryo deja de hacer eso

Ryo Neko: Jijijiji lo siento

Llegaron a una rendija que estaba sobre la habitación

Mary Neko: Podemos hacer que uno de nosotros baje atado a una cuerda para evitar hacer mucho ruido, las municiones están en esa caja, solo tiene que tomarla y los otros dos lo subirán

Shado Neko: Yo me apunto para jalar

Mary Neko: Yo también

Ryo Neko (con una gotita): Abusan

Como pudieron Mary Lain y Shadomaru ataron a Ryo Wildfire a una cuerda, abriendo con cuidado la rendija, Ryo comenzó a sacar su cuerpo para poder ver si lo soportaban, al fin con unos cuantos esfuerzos lograron suspenderlo y comenzaron a bajarlo, Ryo quedo encima de las cajas, con toda su concentración acerco sus manos para tomarla, Shadomaru y Mary lo sostenían con toda su fuerza, pero era mas grande que ellos

Mary Lain: No... puedo sostenerlo por mucho….

Shadomaru: Aguanta...

Mary Lain: ¿Qué es ese sonido?

De pronto la cuerda se rompió, haciendo caer a Ryo y sacando de balance a los otros dos tirandolos también, los tres cayeron al piso nuevamente como siempre todos encimados.

Ryo Wildfire: Kuzo...

Shadomaru: Mary, recuérdame jamás volver a usar tus cintas para el cabello para improvisar una cuerda….

Mary Lain: Mau...

Los tres se levantaron algo atontados, pero al ver la caja sonrieron, Ryo la guardo en la mochila

Ryo Wildfire: Listo, con esto ya podemos regresar mas tranquilos y...

La puerta se abrió y unos guardias armados entraron apuntándoles las armas

Guardia: ¡Manos arriba!

Los tres se quedaron fríos e inmediatamente emprendieron la huida

Guardia: ¡Regresen!

Shadomaru: ¡Waaaaaaaaaa!

Mary Lain: ¡Eeeeeeeeeek!

Ryo Wildfire: ¡Esperenmeeee!

Los tres corrían como nunca, de pronto a Mary se le ocurrió convertirse en gato y se escondió entre los arbustos del jardín, sus hermanos siguiendo su ejemplo se quedaron en silencio mientras los guardias pasaban. Después todo estaba tranquilo mientras los hermanos respiraban con agitación detrás de los arbustos

Ryo Neko: Nunca, de los nuncas volveré a gastar el dinero de los regalos, en especial el del Abuelito Kuro

Shado Y Mary Neko: Ya lo creo...

Mary Neko: Comienza a oscurecer, debemos darnos prisa

Shadomaru: Pero ya no puedo volar mas, estoy agotado

Ryo Neko: No se preocupen tengo una idea para llegar...

Sus hermanos solo están aterrados

(Cambio de escena)

En la Mansión FREAK, todos están a la mesa

Mama Eva: ¿Cómo les fue este día niñas?

Makki: Mal, nadie vino y yo que pude haber estado estudiando Química

Yukio: Yo pude haber hecho cosas mas importantes

Tía Kami: Pues no fue tan malo, al menos siempre me divierto bailando Chan-Chan

Mama Eva: Bueno, ¿y a ti Enkidu?

Enkidu. Bien, estuvo fácil el examen, pero tuve que traer a Larry porque quiere que le ayude a estudiar...

Akkito vuelve a sufrir una hemorragia nasal, Abuelita Omasu lo mira resignada

Abuelita Omasu: ¿Y donde están los gatitos?

Mama Eva: No lo se, deben estar jugando en el jardín

Yukio: Mientras no se acerquen a Ryo esta bien

Abuelita Omasu: Vamos, Yukio no seas tan incompartida

Tía Kami: Ya aparecerán, ya saben como son ¿Y el abuelito Kuro?

Tía Cerridwen. Llegara en cualquier momento, le avise una hora antes que tenia que venir

La puerta de la Mansión FREAK se abre, llegan abuelito Kuro con Kuro Neko en los brazos

Todos: Abuelito Kuro, ¡bienvenido!

Abuelito Kuro: Por poco olvido que tenia que venir, si no es por Cerridwen no lo hubiera recordado

Mama Eva: Toma siento, ya casi esta todo listo ¿Quieres algo, que tal Kuro Neko?

Abuelito Kuro: Estamos bien gracias, ¿están todos?

Abuelita Omasu: Casi, faltan los hermanos Neko, ahora que lo pienso ¿no seria bueno que ellos también bailaran, seria un lindo espectáculo

Todos miran con ojos de puntito a Abuelita Omasu, Mama Eva se comienza a impacientar porque los gatos no llegaban, entonces tocan a la puerta, Tía Kami que estaba cerca la abre

Mensajero: Paquete urgente para los FREAK vía lechuza

Tía Kami: Gracias

Tía Kami toma el paquete y lo pone sobre la mesa

Makki: ¿Para quién es?

Yukio: ¿Quién lo manda?

Enkidu: No dice, solo dice que es para aquí

La cajita comienza a temblar, lo que les indica que hay algo que urge salir, Abuelito Kuro se acerca y abre el paquete, para sorpresa de todos de adentro asoman Mary Neko, Shado Neko y Ryo Neko cada uno con un regalito en la boca, completamente mareados y asfixiados

Abuelito Kuro: ¡Pero que gran sorpresa!

Hermanos Neko: Feliz cumple Abuelito Kuro...

Mama Eva: ¿Pero como demonios se le ocurre auto enviarse?

Enkidu: Algo que solo a ustedes se les ocurriría

Larry:¡Shado Neko! Hola

Shado Neko voltea aterrado y solo atina a lanzar un suspiro de resignación. Como siempre sobre la mesa, Yukio Y Makki pelando por Ryo, Akkito desangrándose, Mama Eva, Tía Cerridwen y Tía Kami hablando con Abuelita y Abuelito y Enkidu asesorando a Larry que prestaba mas atención a Shado Neko que estaba platicando con Mary y sintiendo lastima por su hermano Ryo. Ya en la noche todo acababa, todos estaban en el patio observando el firmamento con algunas luces mágicas encendidas, los hermanos Neko estaban juntos

Mary Neko. Que día, cuantas cosas

Shado Neko: Si, incluso fue agotador, sobre todo cuando nos mandamos por vía lechuza, casi felpo

Ryo Neko: Si, pero yo me divertí mucho

Shado Neko: Yo también

Mary Neko: y yo

Ryo Neko: Oigan, dije que tenia unos planes para cuando volviéramos

Ryo toma su forma humana, sus hermanos algo confundidos lo imitan, pensado en que tal vez se le ocurriría una idea graciosa como suele pasar

Tal vez jugarían a aventarse y pelarse y tal vez hasta un duelo mágico

Ryo Wildifire se acerco a los dos y los abrazo, pronto Mary Lain y Shadomaru se dieron cuenta de la acosadora mirada que tenia

Mary Lain: ¿Ryo, en que estas pensando?

Shadomaru: Estoy asustándome

Ryo Wildfire: No se preocupen, seré bueno, espero

Ryo se les echo encima a Mary Lain y a Shadomaru, tirandolos al suelo y acaparándolos totalmente

Mary y Shadomaru: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Los demas FREAK voltearon, ante tal escena, Yukio y Makki se salieron de control enfadadas

Yukio y Makki: ¡SUELTA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?- decían jalándole el cabello a Mary y pateándola

Shadomaru: ¡Ah! ¡Larry ayúdame!

Larry: Eres tan lindo... dijo tomándole la mano

Akkito se llevo las manos a la nariz, observando en primera fila la escena, Ryo seguía sobre ellos mientras se morían de miedo, Enkidu atrapado en una depresión, Tía Kami y Tía Cerdiwen suspiraban resignadas, Mama Eva se atacaba de risa y Abuelito Kuro y Abuelita Omasu solo miraban con una gotita, mientras terminaba otro día como cualquiera en la Mansión FREAK..


End file.
